El violinista
by symphknot
Summary: El violín, instrumento fino y delicado, causante de emociones profundas y sueños inesperados...¿Quién podría sospechar de un grácil e inocente violín?-personajes principales:  Kyle-Cartman-Stan, personajes secundarios. ahi veré según mi inspiración :
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creación de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, este fic se ha creado sin fines de comercialización.**

**El violinista **_(Capítulo 1)_

Kyle era un joven de 19 años, tenía un rostro simétrico, labios sonrosados, una mirada verde penetrante, rizos pelirrojos y abultados, un delgado cuerpo y las manos finas como los artistas_…(tan a propósito)…_a veces el pensaba que había nacido solo para eso, solo para lo que realmente amaba, y hasta su cuerpo se amoldaba al sueño de su vida…

Kyle era un amante de la música, de estos tipos que distinguen a lo lejos, en medio de las voces inexpresivas de la gente y las bocinas terroríficas de los autos el sutil toque de piano a manos del maestro Mozart, o la vehemencia del violín deTartini, siempre le pasaba, podía ir vagando en algún lugar de su mente y se interponía cada pieza y autor de sus canciones favoritas y algunas no tanto…sabía distinguir cada nota, hasta creía ver, nítidamente la escala de Sol, con las locas notas saltando con avidez cada vez que hacían su gracia musical en los oídos de las personas…cada vez que les tocaba su turno de saltar alto en la escala de Sol y cómo podían pasar desapercibidas las notas musicales si eran manifestaciones casi divinas para los seres vivos…porque para Kyle eso era la música…una señal clara de que Dios había creado cada ser con la capacidad de hacer, componer, escuchar, sentir música..Un loco recordatorio del amor de Dios a sus hijos…

Kyle podía diferenciar y separar los instrumentos en su amplía mente…en cada canción reproducida, trompetas, baterías, guitarras, violines, acordeones, etc.…todos se formaban y tenían su propio espacio, todos ayudando a que la gente marcara las diferencias de gustos y cada país tuviera su propia identidad, o tal vez alguno de ellos se encargaban de que las parejas se reconciliaran, otros que se curaran momentáneamente las penas de amor, incluso algunas canciones induciéndoles a la depresión enfermiza y suicida de la decepción…todos los estilos tan marcados, pero a la vez tan parecidos que casi solían rozarse, todos ellos provenían de una de las ramas más grandes y la que más adoraba Kyle…la música clásica, no había otro tipo más que extasiara a Kyle, tal vez solo el canto de los pájaros en la mañana podía hacerle sombras, tal vez… o el susurro del agua al chocar con las rocas en las pacientes corrientes de ríos…o en las cumbres de los mares…

A veces no podía entender el por qué la gente no escuchaba demasiado música clásica, como en vez de cantantes de reggaeton o alguna figurilla de Disney salida de la nada con la voz tan tapada en ediciones, no tenían como él la imagen viva de un Vivaldi o un Beethoven como ídolo a seguir…OH!, tantas piezas conocidas, tantos nombres idolatrados por el joven pelirrojo…a veces creía que iba a enloquecer atrapado en su mundo de fantasías llenos de grandes artistas…_Ser como ellos…algún día…encontrar el instrumento que me quite la pasión alimentada, ese es mi deseo! -_Kyle sabía que para cumplir con los deseos uno debe hacer esfuerzos y dedicarse a ellos con todas sus ganas, por eso Kyle estudiaba música hace dos años…ya dominaba la guitarra, la flauta dulce y la traversa, parte de la armónica y en un par de horas toda la atención sería para el violín…de eso se trataba la lección del día siguiente y de tal vez los próximos años, todo dependía de que tal se sintiera con el instrumento en su poder…y junto a su pareja Stan, compañero de universidad y de casi toda su vida, dominar el mundo a partir de la unión de una de las mejores parejas instrumentales jamás debatidas…Stan tocaba majestuosamente el piano, y Kyle se aproximaba a ser uno de los grandes del violín, pero como se ha dicho antes, todo dependía de la pasión que le provocara el instrumento. _Es la combinación perfecta…_ dijo Kyle para sí, mientras se encontraba recostado en los brazos de su pelinegro amado, abrazándose, recostados en el sofá de su casa….con solo Stan viendo televisión, porque Kyle no veía más que los deseos de su clara mente, en frente de tanta gente, vestidos de gala, su amado y él recibiendo los vítores del público…a punto de interpretar _**"Il mostro"**_ de **Ashram**__lo único que esperaba para cumplir su sueño un día era encontrar el deseo oculto en aquel bello instrumento…_algo me dice que así será_..-se dijo Kyle internamente, casi sintiendo el hervor en sus dedos por las ansias, captaría toda la sutil y fina gracia del violín…

_**-No aguanto más para que sea mañana, quiero que comiencen mis clases ya**__!_- dijo el pelirrojo, mas su intromisión en medio de el suspenso de la película provocó en Stan un mini infarto…Volvió cálidamente sus ojos azules a los de su novio, sonrió calidamente.

_**-Tranquilo…ya falta poco, ven aquí bello mío**_-y lo atrajo más a su pecho

_**-Me siento tan nervioso y ansioso, creo que esta vez si podré cumplir mi sueño y dedicarme con todo a mi deseo de ser uno de los mejores músicos…claro…junto a ti-**_ aclaró el chico de cabellos de fuego…

_**-Siento que soy una novia, con los nervios de punta, a horas de mi matrimonio, y el novio es el violín, por supuesto, esperando aquellas pocas e infinitas horas para encontrarse con su amada y sellar su destino para siempre…para siempre juntos ante los ojos divinos de Dios…**_añadió con aire poético Kyle

_**-Hey…creí que el novio sería yo**_-dijo el de ojos azules profundos fingiendo un puchero y un enojo leve

_**-Algún día lo serás, pero mañana…mañana el novio del cual te acabo de contar, terminará su espera….**_

Y así con la emoción hinchándole el pecho al futuro violinista, se dejó caer en los brazos de los sueños, luego de besos ardientes y caricias profusas con su amado…y sintiendo que despertaría de aquel mal sueño en cualquier minuto, no paraba de sudar frío y gemir angustioso…_ahí estaba el novio… podía verlo esperando por la novia…pero esta jamás se presentaba…_

**Esta demás explicar que aquí esta el Style presente, pero el principal es Kyman.**

**Esta es otro historia que sacaré en paralelo a Tormenta de Invierno…esta historia será muy distinta desde cualquier punto de vista, espero que la disfruten y perdonen si no salió del todo buena, siempre intentaré ir mejorando, gracias si lo haz leído!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic está creado sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo dos**_

Brindó la mañana a Kyle el despertar ansiado, los cálidos rayos abrasadores del sol, bañaban profundamente el níveo rostro del chico, este volteó ligeramente su cabeza observando a su novio dormido a su lado, tan cerca que su respiración chocaba contra su cabello negro…había tenido completa suerte de tener a alguien tan bello por dentro y por fuera a su lado, acompañándole y brindándole su apoyo, siempre será su sustento.

Debía levantarse ya, los ligeros golpeteos dentro de su corazón ya comenzaba a sentirlos dentro de su cabeza, no sabía exactamente cual era la razón por la que se encontraba tan excitado, tan solo serían clases comunes, tan parecidas a las de flauta traversa, o tal vez se acercaran más a las de guitarra…sí, ahí se había sentido un poco emocionado, siempre le gustaron los instrumentos de cuerdas, su forma mística y curvada, su reluciente marrón más oscuro que los ojos de las personas o a veces más claros, tanto como si el pigmento hubiese perdido la batalla contra el barniz, Kyle asociaba la extenuante emoción al hecho de que quizás, hoy escribiría una nueva página, completamente distinta en su vida como futuro músico reconocido internacional.

Recién se fijó en el reloj…8:03 de la mañana…Mierda, es temprano aún-murmuró y se obligó a seguir durmiendo, se había acostado muy tarde y se retraso aún más cuando se emocionó con Stan e hicieron el amor…no quería parecer mapache el primer día de clases, perdió un poco la noción del tiempo y el espacio ni cuenta se dio cuando su mente ávida por la ligera euforia cambió su rumbo y se perdió entre los vástagos caminos de los sueños.

Creyó cuando abrió sus ojos que había dormido horas, incluso pensó que llegaría tarde…ante este pensamiento se levantó bruscamente de la cama quedando sentado al borde de esta, tomó el reloj…9:18…_Ufff..._…suspiró pesadamente, el éxtasis inexplicable que lo azotaba, pegaba más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, estaba alucinando y mientras divagaba aún más en tan insaciable agonía de espera, se acordó de Stan…

-¿Stan?... ¿Stan? ¿Dónde estás? -Kyle gritó para luego girar su vista (_que lentas reacciones tengo_…se dijo para sí) buscando a su novio…no estaba en la cama, no en su lugar, pero si estaba reemplazándolo un fundo negro, no tan grande, Kyle sintió una fuerte atracción a lo que parecía ser el fundo de un violín…de cuero y cuero del bueno…reconoció al tocarlo y sentir la suave fibra animal en sus dedos…casi al principio de la funda, había una pequeña nota, Kyle ni se atrevió a arrancarla…la miró detenidamente _"Para que te luzcas en tus clases …Te Amo, feliz aniversario 5 años junto a ti…Stan"…_

El joven no aguantó más, corrió lentamente los cierres…y lo que vio al tirar la tapa superior hacia atrás lo dejó atónito.

Se trataba de un hermoso violín de cuatro cuartos, de un color marrón intenso, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención a Kyle, sino de que se trataba de una pieza que sin duda debe tener años, lo reconoció al instante por las finas cuerdas, conocía aquella marca "Stratovarius" apenas inscrita en dorado en la funda que ya inspeccionó, pero este violín tenía en dorado también las inscripciones de dos S entrelazadas entre sí, como si se tratara de dos serpientes pequeñas…mas al lado de estas se encontraba tallado suavemente cerca del puente del violín (aquí tuvo que inclinarse ante la maravilla musical para leer) Scribs & Scraams, Kyle no conocía esas inscripciones, luego de seguir admirando con su vista su nueva adquisición auspiciada por su novio (del cual ya se haría cargo para comerle a besos) acarició levemente el cuello de la pieza instrumental…sintió un poderoso escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal…se dispuso a tomarlo justo cuando entró de lleno al cuarto Stan con una bella sonrisa en su rostro y un Buenos días en sus labios…Kyle abortó su acción: cerró la funda que cubría el violín, sabía que estos instrumentos son muy sensibles al polvo, y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio.

-Te amo…- le dijo en el oído suavemente…-no sabes cuanto…y feliz aniversario-Kyle lo besó intensamente…-no sé como agradecerte-le dijo con su frente apoyada en la de él

-Yo sé como-y procedió a comérselo a besos…

-Staa. ..Stan...mmm...…tengo que bañarme..Umm…si quieres hagámoslo en la ducha-rió pícaramente

-Está bien.-y marcó un sendero de poderosas caricias en el torso de Kyle

Y en la ducha, bajo el agua ambos amantes se poseyeron en medio de caricias, gemidos y éxtasis.

No se dieron cuenta, cuando el violín que fue encerrado una vez más en su prisión de cuero negro, deseaba poder tocar Re menor… la nota más triste de todas…

**Hasta aquí aún va un poquito lenta la cosa, y Stan/Kyle están más unidos que nunca, ¿cuánto durará esta unión? ¿Qué tendrá que ver el violín en todo esto? ¿Y las inscripciones en él que querrán decir?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido por mí, como digo: Siempre intentaré mejorar…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic está creado sin fines de lucro.**_

**Capítulo tres**

Eric Cartman regresaba a su tierra natal luego de 6 años de ausencia. Cruzaba en su vehículo una gran gigantografía con las letras de "Bienvenido a South Park" (_bienvenidos al pueblito de mierda_-pensó ), continuó manejando, acercándose cada vez más a lo que era su casa para alojarse, su madre seguía viviendo allí y esta le había ofrecido en una llamada el nuevo empleo al que iba Eric, sin dudarlo ya que las condiciones económicas no habían sido las mejores en Denver, allí estaba viviendo con Kenny, su casi mejor amigo rubio en su niñez, adolescencia y adultez, pero este le llevó a la ruina, solo llevaba chicas a su apartamento y estas solían robar demasiado…_jodido marica_- bufó y se estacionó en el frente de su casa, mientras apagaba el motor y descendía sus maletas pensaba en la noticia que el rubio marica le había contado hace casi un año..Stan y Kyle eran parejas y vivían juntos…ya lo comprobaría él por sí mismo, había un pequeño fuego interior que le quemaba cada vez que pensaba en esa estúpida parejita, tal vez si se los encontrara alguna vez juntos….Cartman rió entre dientes…Oh, no, el judío y el hippie no podrían estar juntos, lo impediría de alguna forma, todo por joderse a Kyle…para Eric no había sido fácil asumir que Kyle le importaba más de lo que creía y temía aceptar algún sentimiento por él que no fuera el odio declarado…pero aún así estaba decidido a que el empleo nuevo tenía que ver también con su destino, una corazonada se lo decía…_voy con todo por ti, judío_-Eric pensó que no sabía muy bien si se refería a hacerle la vida imposible o a caer nuevamente en sus redes…

-Hijo cómo haz estado…que cambiado estás, ¡que guapo!-Lianne salía a recibir a su hijo con los brazos abiertos, Cartman aceptó el abrazo, mas apenas lo devolvió

-Má estoy bien y no exageres solo perdí un poco de peso-y era cierto, en Denver con mala situación económica por culpa del pobretón y no estar a cargo alimenticio de su madre, Eric había perdido varios kilos, y en el equipo de basketball, su piel se afirmó, ahora no era un culón gordo, ahora era casi fortachón.

Mientras desempacaba rápidamente en su antigua pieza (que había permanecido intacta), Eric recordaba su real motivo (o al menos eso quería creer) de su vuelta al pueblo…un nuevo empleo, como profesor _(sí, profesor, un dictador al cual todos tendrán que obedecer_-rió mentalmente) y más encima de violín…sabía que podría haber buscado un mejor empleo, pero el que le ofreció Lianne era bueno, en una universidad reconocida, tres horas de lunes a jueves y un buen pago, aparte que él sí que sabía tocar….cuando se había mudado de South Park, aprendió a tocar muchos instrumentos y a cantar, siempre le gustó la música pero no le gustaba asumirlo, así que ahora lucraría con sus conocimientos en ese frágil instrumento (casi tan frágil y difícil de dominar como él-pensó).

Recordaba cuando comenzó, fue una tarde de agosto, ya había aprendido con la guitarra y ahora le tocaba este, tenía un profesor que le daban unas ganas de patearle las bolas, primero: por ser un jodido vejete enojón y segundo: por tocar mejor que él (pero él era el profesor), por este motivo Eric se sentía vivo por mejorar cada día más…hasta que le presentaron un violín extraño…el mismo vejestorio fue quien se lo dio…(-_recuerda cuidarlo mucho, tiene su historia…podría llegar a ser tu mejor amigo_…le dijo ese día)…Eric pensó que el vejete debía ir directo a un manicomio o morirse ahí mismo, pero al paso del tiempo le encontró toda la razón, ese instrumento le hacía arder de desesperación, pensaba en él y veía sus más oscuros deseos, deseos de sadomasoquismo, gritos, lujuria, placer, dolor, muerte, abandono…cuando las pesadillas se hicieron frecuentes estaba pensando que se volvía loco, así que para evitarse paranoias y otras tonterías devolvió el violín y no quiso tocarlo más….hasta ahora, pero obviamente no se toparía con el mismo instrumento…

-Si ese jodido violín tuviera boca mis más oscuros deseos saldrían a la luz, y eso me condenaría…Cartman tomó las llaves de su auto, se despidió de su madre no sin antes recordarle la hora de su llegada para que esta lo esperara con su comida favorita y se fue….y las corazonadas le volvieron con mayor intensidad.

…

Mientras Kyle esperaba dentro del vehículo, Stan buscaba las llaves como loco

-Maldición, pareciera como si hubiesen desaparecido

-¿Estás seguro que buscaste en el velador, Stan?-Kyle había asomado su cabeza a la ventana para gritarle a este.

-Sí, sí busqué allí….por si acaso y para que te quedes tranquilo iré a ver de nuevo-Stan fue hasta allá, se aproximó al velador y las llaves estaban encima de éste, al lado de una lámpara de noche.

-¡Pero si las busqué como cinco veces aquí!-Stan no lo podía creer…o era muy ciego o muy olvidadizo y no buscó en ese lugar…aunque estaba seguro…-Ya está Kyle .las tengo-salió rápidamente.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde-Kyle se abrochó el cinturón…y en sus brazos llevaba el preciado instrumento que su amado le regaló.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el violín deseaba más que nunca…. deseaba tener rostro, dentro de su prisión brillaba intensamente…pero él quería un rostro, tal como estuvo apunto de tenerlo hace un tiempo, si tuviera el rostro anhelado, lo más seguro es que lo primero que haría sería sonreír, una sonrisa torcida, lo menos amigable que un rostro pudiera expresar…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo bien recibidos que son, de verdad ^^**

**He estado un poco bien ocupada, por eso me demoré en actualizar, con la otra historia intentaré apurarme un poco más. Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo cuatro**

-Un gusto jóvenes, antes de que partamos nos presentaremos, yo soy el profesor Leopold Stotch y enseñaré creación y lectura de partituras.

Stotch, mas conocido por sus amigos como "Butters" miró de soslayo a Cartman, este le devolvió el gesto y se aclaró la garganta

-Yo soy el profesor Eric Cartman, les enseñaré el cuidado y uso del violín, el ritmo al que irán aprendiendo será rápido, así que deberán trabajar bastante si quieren lograr un nivel...mmm...aceptable, sino estarán perdiendo el tiempo-una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mirando a los ojos a cada rostro que tenía adelante, mas su sonrisa de deformó al dar con alguien en una esquina que no se esperó encontrar.

-Que tipo más simpático-un chico de cabello negro y recogido en una cola murmuró al lado de Kyle, este no le prestó atención, estaba estupefacto…jamás se imaginó encontrarse con el culón de nuevo, y mas en una clase de violín… ¡y él como profesor!

Butters tomó el mando de la clase, a el le tocaba la primera hora, Eric sin quitar demasiado su vista de la mirada impávida de Kyle, se sentó en el escritorio, mientras miraba al pelirrojo, una serie de sensaciones lo embargaron: La belleza del niño que había dejado hace un par de años no era comparable a la de ahora, el cabello rojo fuego estaba sutilmente ordenado, sus rizos que le rodeaban la frente y caían por sus patillas eran muy bien formados, el rostro había adquirido una madurez bella, y los ojos, lagunas verdes y profundas de los lagos más ocultos, estaban más brillantes que nunca, el corazón de Eric saltaba arrítmicamente, a pesar de la extravagante belleza de Kyle, y lo raro que lo hacía sentir, su corazón saltaba descontrolado de manera incómoda y le dolía, algo se removía en su estómago, y no eran precisamente mariposas de los enamorados, era algo más….un tiritón lo sacó de su estupor, su corazón se normalizo y quitó la vista del joven pelirrojo.

Kyle se dio cuenta de la incomodes de Cartman y dejó de contemplarlo dudoso para poner atención a las clases, comenzó a tomar apuntes, el pudo imaginarse a Butters enseñando algún tipo de música, algún día cuando eran más pequeños, el les había comentado que le gustaba mucho, y que le gustaría aprenderla y enseñarla, y ahora allí estaba, explicando las figuras rítmicas con mucha paciencia y de vez en cuando bromeando con los alumnos.

Kyle anotaba todo con mucho orden, tenía el violín bajo la mesa, en esos fierros que se encuentran en la parte inferior y son especiales para dejar cosas , cuando Stan lo había dejado afuera del auditorio musical, se fijó en que muy pocos alumnos llevaban su propio instrumento, eso era porque la universidad les prestaría lo necesario para la clase, pero Kyle sabía que ninguno sería tan especial como el que tenía en sus manos….un violín precioso, con historia oculta, se notaba en la rigidez de sus cuerdas, ya no quería esperar más, no importaba si era o no el culón quien le enseñaría a manejarlo, solo quería liberarlo!-_no te preocupes ya llegará tu turno_-dijo para sí , y sintió un breve escalofrío…pudo notar como el violín lo había escuchado, algo dentro de sí mismo se lo había dicho.

La hora transcurrió muy rápido, ahora tocaban las clases de práctica, los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados por esta clase, no solo porque después de tanta espera, al fin tocarán, sino también porque dejaron de tomar apuntes como locos de cada palabra que decía el profesor Stotch.

Eric tomó rápidamente el mando de la clase, comenzó describiendo el manejo del arco, presentándole cada cuerda a los estudiantes y de vez en cuando mirando a Kyle, este prestaba más atención que nunca, eso a Eric le gustó mucho, algo más fuerte se removió en su estómago y en su corazón, algo parecido al nerviosismo y la excitación.

-Muy bien, saquen sus violines, comenzaremos con el ejercicio ¼- Eric tomó su violín de forma que todos pudieran observar-pasaran el arco en una cuenta de 4 tiempos, no pueden quedarse atrás ni llegar antes, esas son las condiciones.

Kyle sacó el violín y al tomarlo sintió algo muy extraño, miró a su alrededor, comenzó a marearse, sintió sueño, mucho sueño…intentó levantarse, pero esto quedo en solo un patético intento, comenzó a sudar pesado, todavía tenia el violín en sus manos, toda la clase ya ponía atención y comenzaba a realizar el ejercicio, Kyle intentaba normalizarse….

Eric pareció darse cuenta y se acercó hasta su mesa-¿sucede algo?

-Me siento un poco mal….pero ya estoy mejor-Kyle se tocaba la cabeza constantemente, y luego de un par de respiraciones pausadas para normalizarse se colocó en la posición para ejecutar el instrumento…Eric supuso que estaba bien y se retiró para supervisar a los demás estudiantes.

Kyle solo veía a la bella pieza acostada en su clavícula, sus finas cuerdas resonaban con desenfrenada hermosura y pasión al hacer el ejercicio, Kyle se sintió nuevamente decaído, una nube de vapor descendía por sus ojos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, sus pensamientos comenzaron a mezclarse con otros que no pertenecían a él_….(La señora de la esquina me venderá el pan?-Que termine pronto la clase-Ya serán las diez y tendré que irme-La película estaba malísima, -Qué…-Dónde-…estará…)_…muchos pensamientos asaltaron a su mente, todos en conjunto de voces como de un coro de iglesia, Kyle no lo veía, pero sus pupilas se contrajeron enormemente, y entonces se vio, rodeado de gente con violines como él, con Stan en el piano, la multitud vitoreando por ellos, iban a interpretar _"Adagio para violines"_, y su violín temblaba presa de la excitación, Kyle lo entendió, y se puso a tocar para liberarlo al fin…._Re, Do, Si_…._Sol, Fa, Re_…notas sostenidas y otras en tono menor, en cada toque grácil de las cuerdas y los cabellos de caballo pura sangre del grácil arco.

Kyle sentía su Alma vibrar con la pasión más inusitada, un deseo lo embargaba, hacer una locura quizás, pero su vista fue separada en ese momento del sueño que llevaba a cabo, pareció que su conciencia tomaba las riendas de una vez, tan fuerte que la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar, toda la clase lo miraba con sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, sin mover sus músculos, miró a su alrededor, todo estaban igual, Butters lo miraba calculadoramente y Cartman... era el que más estaba inmóvil, su mirada aparte de ser de asombro era de miedo, ¿Por qué sería que todo el mundo lo miraba así? ¿Solo estaba soñando despierto o fue algo más allá, algo que todos pudieron presenciar?-Kyle estaba igual de asombrado que ellos, pero en su estupor reciente, no se había dado cuenta de nada, apenas recordaba que se veía a sí mismo interpretando una bella melodía. Dejó caer el violín, agacho la mirada, se sentía tan mal…ya no sentía los brazos, se le entumedecieron las piernas, sus ojos cedían a la gravedad y se desplomó en el suelo de piso flotante…solo escuchó al final los gritos y murmullos en sus oídos, y alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, el llamado tomó el mando general de su audición, y solo escuchó …._Kyle_…¿una voz masculina?…_Kyle_…¿o mas bien femenina?…._Gracias por liberarme Kyle…_

…

**Aquí las cosas están recién comenzando, al fin pude actualizar este fic, ahora pensaré en "Tormenta de Invierno", gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y críticas.**

**Por cierto "Adagio para violines" es real, pero es una adaptación de "Adagio" la original de Chopin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo cinco.**

-Me encontraba en un estado muy raro…sentía mis pensamientos vagar en otro lado, no pude apreciar la realidad a mi alrededor en ese instante, fue como si mi mente hubiera estado en manos de un titiritero todo el tiempo, solo que se atrevió a moverme a su antojo….es lo único que puedo recordar…el éxtasis, la emoción del momento, me sentía lleno de algo que no sé reconocer que era…solo sé que cuando desperté…todos en la clase me miraban espantados…

-Eso suena…mmm…..tan….¿raro?-Stan se hallaba recostado en los muslos de su prometido en el sillón del hogar, estaba atento a las palabras de su novio, se hallaba preocupado por él, ya que cuando lo fue a buscar las personas que salían a su lado lo miraban constantemente, algunas de ellas parecían hablar de él a sus espaldas, incluso cuando iba caminando hacia el, una chica con el cabello amarrado le dijo al joven que la acompañaba de un "loco" pelirrojo que comenzó a tocar muy bien, y que estaba en su clase de principiantes junto a ellos, cuando se encontró con Kyle este se veía pálido, no quiso peguntarle nada hasta llegar a casa, donde ahora se encontraban ambos conversando del asunto que a él, le parecía digno de película.

-Sí, pero lo más raro fue cuando desperté de ese letargo y sentía la pesada mirada de todos mis compañeros…y…mmm ...bueno, la de los profesores, de hecho uno de ellos cuestionó si realmente yo no sabía tocar , porque lo había hecho excelente…ah! Y adivina quien fue…Butters…. Butters y el culón son mis profesores Stan!-

-¿Bromeas?, si ambos se fueron de South Park…y más Cartman quien dijo que saldría de este pueblito de mierda para no volver jamás.

-Sí, imagínate que vino por trabajo, y ¡como profesor de violín!-La expresión de Kyle ahora era casi cómica, cualquiera diría que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Es para no creerlo…al menos de Butters lo esperaría, pero de Cartman…le habrá ido mal con Kenny como para decidir volver.

-Así debe ser…Stan…me siento aún un poco confuso y mareado…iré a recostarme un rato ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, pero luego seguimos hablando de esto Kyle…hay algo que aún no me encaja-el joven de cabello azabache se levantó un poco para permitirle la salida-descansa.

-Trataré…-El joven había preferido omitirle cierto detalle importante a su novio…la voz que había escuchado lo dejó intrigado, pero si se lo decía, capaz que le dieran ganas de llevarlo al psicólogo o algo así-_es mejor que las cosas se queden así…aparte no fue algo tan asombroso…¿o si?..._

Caminaba y pensaba en sus propias palabras, algo le daba escalofríos , llegó a la habitación y allí estaba en la cama el hermoso violín, se acostó a un lado, ya que la cama era amplia, y dejó que el agotamiento hiciera lo suyo, cerró lentamente sus ojos, su cuerpo se relajó, su organismo descendía a medida que pausaban las respiraciones, y cuando ya se hallaba profundo en sus sueños, algo lo molestó, una voz…la voz de nuevo, el corazón se acelera, las respiraciones aumentan, la voz le susurraba algo pero no podía entenderle bien, se vio a sí mismo en la oscuridad….hacía frío y la voz resonaba en el lugar lúgubre, una voz de hombre y mujer, penetrante y suave…_eres mío…creo que he entrado en tu Alma…_

(…)

Estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había visto un par de horas antes, ¿quién diría que el judío tocaba el violín tan maravillosamente?, pero si fuese así entonces que hacía en una clase netamente para principiantes….pensó en que quizás quería joderlo, tal y como siempre lo hacía, el judío le removía todo en cuanto a su ser, a su existencia…su judío pelirrojo, su judío Kahl…como se acostumbró a llamarlo de pequeño…

Eric no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero sí daba a conocer sus puntos de vista a través de actos, así que tomando su abrigo, se dispuso a salir a encarar al judío por presentarse a una clase que no le correspondía.

-Má voy a salir, adiós-Se apresuró

-Cuídate corazónci….-No alcanzó a terminar, Eric ya había salido.

(…)

-¿Kyle necesitas algo?-Stan se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, había escuchado unos gemidos desde dentro, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien.-Kyle...-tocó la puerta….esperó, nada de nada, los gemidos seguían-Kyle voy a entrar-Un pequeño grito seguido de gemidos más intensos…-Entraré-Comenzando a empujar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, logró derribarla con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo que se encontró a dentro de ella lo dejó anonadado.

La cama estaba desordenada, con el violín tirado en el suelo, las sábanas cubrían a Kyle…y estaban manchadas de sangre…-Kyle…. ¿estas bien?-se acercó cuidadosamente a las sábanas, notó a Kyle a través de ellas…-Kyle…agarró la sábana y la tiró hacia atrás…ahí obtuvo la respuesta los gemidos, su novio estaba rasgándose las muñecas con una gillette que guardaba en caso de necesitarla cuando se afeitaba

-Kyle que haces-Quiso arrancársela de las manos, pero este se puso en defensiva y le dio a Stan en gran parte de su antebrazo, la sangre comenzó a brotarle rápidamente.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?... ¿Kyle?-Stan estaba atónito, su novio estaba cortándose la piel de su tórax, y parecía no sentir ningún tipo de dolor, hasta creía ver una pequeña sonrisita en él.

-Basta... ¡basta ya!-Stan derribó a Kyle y le arrebató el objeto cortopunzante, y casi al instante Kyle se desmayó, el pelinegro se fijó en que sangraba mucho…_maldición-_…dejó a Kyle en la cama y salió de la habitación a buscar las llaves de su auto y mientras lo hacía alguien golpeaba la puerta, _quizás me ayude_-corrió a abrir y vio a Eric mirándolo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué tal Marsh?-la mirada de Eric era desafiante, mas se suavizó al ver la expresión desesperada de Stan y sangre caer por su mano.

údame Cartman…es Kyle.

Inmediatamente la silueta de Eric se tensó y siguió corriendo a Stan, llegaron a una pieza y lo que vio lo dejó helado, Kyle desmayado, lleno de sangre y un caos total en la habitación.

-Stan…yo los llevaré-el aludido tomó a Kyle en brazos y salieron rápidamente de ahí, en dirección al servicio de urgencia más cercano.

_El violín sonreía, lo podía hacer a través de su nueva víctima…ya creía saber todo acerca de él, el poder estaba cerca…ya se había manifestado esa tarde…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo Seis.**

-¿Y toda ese jodido desastre en la habitación sin ningún motivo?...no puedo creer que no hayan discutido antes o algo así….digo, como para que el judío haya hecho semejantes destrozos…sé que los judíos son violentos e impulsivos, pero jamás pensé que sería para tanto-

-Ya te dije Cartman…así fue como pasaron las cosas….solo fui a la pieza y Kyle ya estaba desmayado…no sé que pudo pasar-Stan suspiró cansado…miró su reloj, habían pasado casi dos horas y el doctor aún no salía a dar ningún tipo de información, tenía la compañía de Cartman quien "amablemente" se ofreció a esperar por noticias de su novio, aunque no sabía si eso era muy bueno porque Eric no hacía mas que preguntar y preguntar e insultar de repente, hasta tuvo que comprarle comida y como cinco cafés para que dejara de molestarlo, a pesar de eso no se quiso mover de su lado….eso a Stan le pareció extraño…

-Cartman…. ¿por qué no te has ido?, o sea digo….odias a Kyle…no encuentro motivos o razones a que estés aquí junto a mí, esperando por saber cómo está…

-Hey…sé que mi relación con Kahl no ha sido la más hermanable de todas, pero hace tiempo que no lo veía y justo cuando quiero ir a ver qué mierda pasó en la clase, me encuentro con semejante escándalo…quiero saber las razones hippie…quiero saber que está pasando.

-Sí….algo anda mal…algo está raro…lo que pasó en la clase de violín es muy extraño-

-Por supuesto, yo solo quería saber si había usado algún tipo de hechizo judío para tocar de esa manera…o si simplemente me estaba viendo la cara de idiota-

-No Cartman…Kyle no sabe tocar violín…haz visto el programa…solo comenzaba ahora-

-Sí sé Marsh…lo sé…-

La verdad era que Eric reconoció el violín de Kyle mientras este hacía el "espectáculo" en la sala de clase….las dos S entrelazadas…como podría olvidarlo, aquellas inscripciones no pasaron desapercibidas para alguien tan observador como él, de alguna manera sabía que lo que estaba pasando podía tener relación con ese jodido violín del demonio…él mismo había tenido una experiencia similar hace un par de años…

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, con el violín en sus manos tratando de realizar el ejercicio que su jodido profesor le había mandado para la casa, era una clave de Sol, de 16 compases, Eric debía ser capaz de solfear y tocar a la vez._

_-¡Mierda!- con el ceño totalmente fruncido, dejó el violín en la cama mientras iba a buscar un bocadillo-maldito vejete…no podía mandarme algo más fácil…tenía que joderme la tarde-llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador…no tenía demasiado…solo una mantequilla de maní, un par de zanahorias, una mermelada, y un par de hamburguesas en la nevera-¡joder!, vivir con el pobretón me ha traído bastante hambruna…-tomó la mantequilla de maní y sacó una bolsa de pan de el mueble de las reservas-si sigo así moriré de inanición-un pensamiento de un Eric totalmente desnutrido, y por lo tanto escuálido cruzó su mente-no podré vivir aquí mucho tiempo. Partió con su emparedado a la habitación, entró y se fijó en algo…el violín no estaba, él juraba que lo había dejado encima de su cama-Qué mierda….-comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, debajo de la cama, bajo las almohadas, en la repisa, atrás del televisor…nada de nada, solo le faltaba un lugar y ese era en el armario, sin prisa ni lentitud, corrió la puerta del armario y allí estaba, al fondo de los abrigo estaba el violín, eso sorprendió a Cartman ya que en ese momento él estaba solo en casa, Kenny había ido de fiesta por ahí…se apresuró a tomarlo, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, comenzó a sentirse helado y a híper ventilar, no le hizo caso a esto y agarró el violín por el cuello, peor fue una mala idea, porque algo lo empujó a él hacia el gran armario, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y procediendo a ahogar a Eric, este quería respirar pero no podía, una corriente helada lo tenía con las manos en su garganta y era muy fuerte, Cartman empezó a asustarse en serio, lentamente su mirada se perdía en una oscuridad que comenzaba a dominarlo, antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo vio la figura del violín, y una voz profunda que murmuraba algo que él no alcanzó a entender._

_Luego de eso Kenny lo encontró tirado entre la puerta del armario y el suelo, lo llevó al hospital y le dijeron que solo había sufrido un desmayo, ya que no tenía signos de marcas o señales de que alguien haya querido matarlo. Fue ahí, donde Cartman se dio cuenta de que era el maldito violín el que tenía algo extraño y se lo devolvió al vejete._

_Fin Flashback_

Un tipo con bata blanca salió de una habitación-Disculpen ¿ustedes están aquí por Kyle Broflovski?

-Sí, soy su pareja y él es un amigo-El doctor los quedo mirando un poco extrañado.

-¿Y la familia de Kyle Broflovski?-Preguntó

-No…ellos no están viviendo cerca, pero les conté la situación, por favor dígame como está…

-Él esta bien, en estos minutos le estamos administrando suero y medicamentos contra el dolor, ya que tuvo un TEC, al parecer se golpeó con una superficie dura, presumimos que por el contexto, se trataría de la cabecera de la cama o alguna cómoda…

-Sí…tenemos una cómoda en la habitación, pero ¿sabe por qué hizo ese desorden?-

-Bueno eso hay que dejarlo a las investigaciones, hasta el momento no hemos tenido ningún tipo de sospecha con los exámenes de algún desorden nervioso o alguna patología oculta. Cualquier cosa le estaremos informando, él debe pasar la noche hospitalizado, le llamaremos cuando tenga que venir a buscarlo, ahora con permiso debo seguir observando-

-¿y ahora que harás Stan…te quedarás aquí toda la noche?-

-Sí…eso haré…gracias por la compañía Cartman-

-Está bien hippie, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas, no es que me importe el judío, peor esta situación me tiene intrigado y…-

-Sí…sí sé…adiós-

Y Eric salió del hospital, se dirigió a su automóvil, cuando estuvo en el asiento encendiendo el motor, aceleró y no tomó el camino derecho que era hacia donde estaba su casa.

-Tendré que hacer algo más drástico…jodido violín de mierda…yo soy el único que puede dañar al judío-

Y partió a toda velocidad con las llaves de la casa que le arrebató a Stan, con una técnica que Kenny le había enseñado después de participar en varios robos con las chicas delincuentes que salía de vez en cuando-Ya estaba para que sirvieras de algo pobretón-Articulo con una sonrisa tétrica.

_Suspiró a través de un La menor en su suave cuerda con la oscuridad de la casa ocultándolo…se acercaba un tipo….se acercaba a arrebatarle su nuevo juguete preferido…no podía permitirlo…ya se había manifestado…ahora las cosas debían seguir su orden…_

**Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc, no duden en hacérmela saber.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo Siete.**

Sintió un escalofrío cuando lo vio…en medio del desorden provocado por Kyle, tendido al medio de la cama, pedazos de vidrios rotos adornaban la escena del instrumento, que al parecer quería decirle algo.

No se inmutó por el creciente temor que sintió…después de todo el era Eric Cartman, si alguna vez sentiría miedo sería por algo que valiese la pena, no por un tonto violín, así que se armó de todo su valor, se acercó hasta este y lo tomó del cuello, pero cuando lo hizo, escuchó una voz, esta voz ocupaba cada célula de su cuerpo, podía sentirla vibrando junto a él, no la reconocía del todo….hasta que notó que era una voz familiar…¿Quién…?no se dio cuenta cuando tomo la posición para tocar, y empezó a frotar el arco junto con las cuerdas, ahí lo entendió "_**Toca Eric….así, más, dale más fuerte….toca para mí…"**_…esa era la voz que inundó sus sueños siempre…incluso los que tenía despierto…

¡Era la voz de Kyle!

Su mente ya nublada obedeció ahora las palabras del que fue su oscuro secreto durante años…_Haré lo que quieras Kyle, porque siempre has tenido un poder extraño sobre mí …_pensó…El arco tomaba fuerza en determinadas ocasiones y en otras era abatido por el sentimiento de soledad que siempre tuvo Eric en su infancia….sentía dolor, creyó siempre que lo había superado…pero no…la tracción por aquel chico que tenía que odiar, su soledad, ¿siempre su jodida soledad!...las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos oscuros…el nudo en la garganta dolía más…¿Qué le estaba pasando?...la voz de Kyle se había ido hace un rato ya…tenía que detenerse…pero estaba ese maldito sentimiento que lo ahogaba día a día y que luchó por aplacarlo siempre…y la soledad…joder, debía parar ya de hacerse daño…

La fuerza lo impulsaba a tocar más y más, pero ahora el fue más fuerte y con un movimiento brusco paró, soltándose una cuerda, y dando directamente al rostro de Eric, dejándole una gran cortada en su mejilla….tiró al violín lejos en la misma cama…..trató de calmar su respiración, _Vamos respira…uno, dos, uno, dos_…La sangre escurría en pequeñísimas gotas por su dañada piel….se enjugó las lágrimas…el violín lo había hecho de nuevo…

En medio del shock de Eric, volvió a escuchar la voz familiar, la voz de Kyle, susurrando su apellido, como siempre lo hacía…_Cartman…_

(…)

-Doctor, han pasado cerca de tres horas, y esto me esta matando…

-No se preocupe señor Marsh, el paciente está estabilizado, si desea puede pasar a verlo un par de minutos.

La cara de Stan se iluminó por completo-Muchas gracias-completó con una sonrisa.

Ingresó con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería molestar a Kyle, pero de todas formas deseaba estar a su lado.

Y ahí estaba, conectado a un monitor, su novio dormía placidamente, o al menos eso él creía, porque cuando le tomó la mano para de alguna forma hacerle saber que estaba ahí, el rostro de Kyle cambió a una mueca de desagrado, de dolor, de "miedo" y luego lo reemplazó un rostro de dulzura, y susurró…_"Cartman"_

Stan se sintió muy mal, no supo cuando comenzó a llorar, soltó a Kyle, le dio un beso en la frente como despedida y se fue desconsolado...jamás pensó que Kyle dijera el nombre de Cartman en sus sueños…se sintió traicionado.

Pero Stan no sabía que Kyle en ese momento se encontraba en otro lugar, un lugar oscuro, con un poco de sangre de otro hombre, el hombre que tenía en ese momento a su lado…Eric Cartman quien acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, o al menos eso vio el al adentrarse en los recuerdos de Eric.

**Lo siento por la tardanza, queda poquito para el final de casi todos los fics que he estado haciendo, gracias por leer.**

**(Me siento mal por hacer sufrir a Stan…pero se lo merece un rato, siempre Stan hace sufrir a Kyle en los fics que he leído…aparte este es un Kyman, de todas formas no quiero que Stan termine triste, solo y desamparado xD)**


End file.
